


13-Getting Caught: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/James "Bucky" Barnes

by Vanibabe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Drinking, Germany, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: Kinktober #13Getting Caught (Threesome)With Tony, Steve and Bucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	13-Getting Caught: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/James "Bucky" Barnes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolatecupcakelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecupcakelove/gifts).



> Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~

Tony is sitting at a bar in a hotel in Germany, waiting to get a call from Pepper because his flight was cancelled. 

Stupid commercial flights, he should have brought the suit or flewn his private jet but Pepper forced him to fly commercial, first class but still. He hoped he could have had an easier touch down in Frankfurt than what happened a couple of days ago. 

His meetings were over and done, millions made in profit, charity events visited and millions spent. To say he's tired was under doing it.

He's tired because he can't sleep alone in hotels like this. Jarvis can't scan everything and tell him if anyone is a threat and he can't hack the hotel's system Pepper said no.

So he's sitting at the bar trying to drink away his tiredness. While the scotch smoothes his nervousness at least he can't and won't stop playing with his wedding ring. Pepper on his mind constantly but nowadays not because he likes to think about his beautiful wife rather because she's more closed off and vague about things she's doing. She's not home when she usually is and likes to avoid his questions.

Tony worries that she's cheating on him but they were so good friends before falling in love and even while they're in love. What happened?

Tony sighs and looks at his phone, still no text so he calls Pepper.

"Tony, I really don't have time so stop calling me. I'm in a meeting right now and need to concentrate." Pepper answers angrily.

"But honey-" He tries.

"No, I don't have time." She hangs up and Tony stares at his phone.

When was the last time he wasn't just Tony?

"Jarvis, does she have a meeting?" 

"There's nothing in her calendar sir." Jarvis shows him a vacation day in Pepper's calendar.

"Check where she is for me." 

"Ms. Potts is in Manhattan right now."

"Manhattan? We were staying in Florida…" Tony looks in disbelief at his watch before turning it off.

"Seems like this could be over soon." Tony twists his wedding ring again before taking it off.

"10 years almost? Laughable…" He puts the ring in his pocket and stands up.

"Sir, I have a drink for you?" The bartender says.

"For me? I'm leaving." 

"It's a drink from the gentlemen over there." The bartender puts down another glass of whiskey and points at a table.

Tony turns and looks into the direction the bartender is pointing, he sees two pairs of ice blue eyes looking at him. He blinks a couple of times and looks at their actual face this time. They're incredibly handsome and waving at him. He shyly waves back and lifts the tumbler before taking a sip. The whiskey burns in his throat and takes his breath away. It was some expensive whiskey. He looks back to the table and notices that they're still watching him. The blonde one smiling and waving him over

Should he go? What if he sends wrong signals? Pepper doesn't care about him and he's not going to be able to leave without her changing his ticket.

Tony stands up and walks over, glass in hand and shy smile on his lips. He wanted to put on his camera smile but they're intimating in a sexy way.

"Hey doll, you were looking so lonely over there. Come sit with us." The blonde stands up and smiles at him. They speak English?

He nods slightly and blushes, sitting down in the booth. Immediately both of them sit by his sides and smile at him. You could literally get dizzy from their smiles.

"Heya doll, I'm James and that's Steve. We thought a little drink and some company would make you smile." James says and leans slightly closer.

"Eh..Hi?" Tony blushes again.

"You look beautiful with your little blush going but may we know your name too?" Steve asks and he's suddenly closer too.

"I'm Tony." He smiles slightly, happy from the compliment.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful man." James whispers to him.

The blush spreads down to his neck now.

"What do you say Tony?" Steve looks at him.

"Thank you?" What's happening?

"You're such a good boy." James practically purrs. The compliments just keep on coming.

"I don't know about you baby but James and I kinda thought we could maybe make your day a bit better? What do you think?" Steve purrs too.

"I have a room." He quickly says, embarrassed now.

They chuckle.

"So you want us to accompany you to your room?" 

He nods shyly.

"Hmm… a good but why boy, huh? You can look at us and speak freely. We won't be mad or disappointed."

Why do they know that he worries about that.

"Thank you… I would like to go to my room with you." Tony looks up now and is met with those dazzling smiles again.

James stands up and holds out his hand.

"Show us the way, doll." He really likes that pet name.

He takes James' hand and gets out of the booth. Steve following suit and putting an arm around his waist.

Tony smiles and they walk to his suite. He slowly realizes what he's doing. He's going to have sex with someone else, a man, two men. Two incredibly handsome and flattering men but still. 

He wants to.

He wants to forget Pepper and finally have sex again, receiving sounds really good too.

He fumbles with the key card and unlocks the door.

"Any idea what you want us to do, doll?" James pulls him against James' chest and Steve closes the door after them.

"Have me?" Tony looks up at him.

"You want both of us to have fun with your little hole and make it filthy?" Steve hugs him from behind and there was definitely something hard against his ass.

James presses closer and now there is something hard against his thigh too.

"Yes." He says breathlessly.

He gets picked up and brought over to the bedroom. There waits a king sized bed for them which Tony gets tossed on.

"Isn't he beautiful like that?" James says to Steve.

"Sinful you wanted to say." Steve answers and they both kneel by his sides.

"Too many clothes though, right doll?" Tony nods.

Two sets of hands start taking off his clothes and two mouths leave kisses along the way. Tony squirms the whole time but James and Steve don't say anything about it.

"Look at him James. Beautiful olive skin, muscles and lean, some hair but nicely trimed and cleaned up and that nice cock. Hard for only us." Steve rasps and strokes Tony's cock once. He moans.

"Seems like we have to take care of him a bit before he can help us." James brushes a hand over Tony's balls.

"I think he earned it, such a good boy." Steve strokes him really slowly.

James slides his fingers down and circles his hole.

"Do you have lube, doll?" Tony nods quickly.

"D-drawer." He moans softly.

James leans over and grabs the lube from the drawer. He coats a couple of fingers in the lube and circles the hole again.

"You ready to feel good, doll?" James whispers.

"Please!" He moans because Steve goes faster.

"Good boy." James slowly pushes a finger inside until the ring of muscles give.

Steve and James go at the same time, torturing him with the slow pace but also rewarding him with more speed at times.

No one notices Tony's phone vibrating in his jeans pocket to busy pushing another finger inside him and torturing his prostate now too.

The caller is not giving up though, calling and calling again.

Tony is now on his hands and knees, three fingers inside him and his own hand on his dripping cock while he mouths at Steve's bulge.

And then silence on the phone before blue light emits from Tony's jeans and floods the room.

"Tony!" Pepper yells.

Tony is in the middle of sucking on Steve's tip and quickly pulls off but the damage is done.

"I knew you were cheating on me with how little you cared about me!" Pepper yells again.

"But…" 

"You are a disgrace, you know that?! We've been married for almost ten years and this is how you repay me? Fucking two guys?!" 

"But you…"

"I hope you are happy with them because we are done, hope you can fucking handle your company on your own again!" Pepper hangs up.

"But you've been cheating on me for years…" he quietly says to himself.

Strong arms hug him tightly while he cries. He knew his marriage was done but to hear it like that still hurts.

"I'm sorry… I should have said something but but I wanted to divorce her for longer but I couldn't do it." He sons into Steve's chest.

"It's okay darling, we believe you… you have a tender heart and it's obvious that you actually loved her and got hurt in the process. I don't think she feels like that." James rubs his back.

They sit like that for what feels like hours.

"I'm sorry for ruining this." Tony whispers.

"You ruined nothing Tony...if you want we can repeat it or maybe go on a date when you feel comfortable doing so?" Steve smiles at him.

"After all this you still want me?"

"Of course, we meant when we said that you are the most beautiful." James kisses his head.

"Sleep doll, you are exhausted." Steve carefully lays him down and pulls off the covers.

"Stay with me." He quickly holds onto James' hand.

They look at each other and nod. Both getting under the covers with him.

The future looking bright for them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always ask for a pair or timeline to come back.
> 
> This is for you cupcake! 
> 
> Love you 😘


End file.
